I'll do anything for you!
by Yoroshii Ohtori
Summary: This takes place on the time when Tsuzuki was engulfed by Touda's flames and Hisoka saves him!


I'll do anything for you!

A fanfic by: Klyukaizer

Author's notes: This takes place when Tsuzuki was engulfed in Touda's flames. Hisoka comes to rescue him! This is just short, so if you want me to continue it... R&R!

Word meanings:

Gomenasai- I'm sorry!

Baka- Idiot, Stupid or something like that!

Demo- But...

Daijoubudesu ka? - Are you alright?

Kage- shadow

Sayonara- Good bye!

Nani- What?

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka screams as he browsed through the flames. "Tsuzuki!" he screamed again. He searched and searched for him when finally... he spotted him. Tsuzuki sat with his back on the wall as he stared blankly into the ceiling.

__

"There you are!" his mind cheered. "Tsuzuki!" he called as Tsuzuki looked at him with hollow eyes. "Hi... so... ka-" he whispered.

"Tsuzuki, I'll be right there..."

"No, stay away Hisoka!" Tsuzuki protested.

"What? Are you nuts? I'm going to save you, even if you don't like it!" Hisoka argued.

"Hisoka, don't be persistent! Run away, now!"

"No... Why do you like to die so much?" Hisoka dropped his head, which made his bangs cover his eyes. "BAKA!" He gritted his teeth and clutched his fists as tears stroll down from his eyes.

"Hiso..." Tsuzuki blurted.

Suddenly, the ceiling above Hisoka collapsed and buried him alive.

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki yelled as he stood to his feet and started to free him from the pile.

"Hisoka! Hisoka! Hisoka!" he cried as he threw a rock away.

Finally, he found Hisoka unconscious and pulled him to his arms. He repeated Hisoka's name as he cried uncontrollably.

"Gome... nasai!" he whispered on Hisoka's ears. "I'm so sorry, Hisoka.... Please forgive me!"

"Tsu... zu... ki..."

"!!" Tsuzuki gasped as he looked into Hisoka's face. "Hisoka..."

"What... are you... saying, baka?" Hisoka blurted out; keeping his eyes closed.

"Hisoka... please don't do these things for me again! I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want you to suffer anymore!" Tsuzuki gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on Hisoka.

"Baka!"

"Eh?" Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka.

"Didn't you know that I'd get hurt more if you were gone?" Hisoka whispered.

"Hiso... ka?"

"I'd suffer more you idiot!" Hisoka slowly opened his eyes as tears began to form it.

"Demo..." Tsuzuki tried to explain but he was silenced by Hisoka's sad face. There was a short pause when....

[BOOM!]

...Tatsumi and Watari arrived.

"Tsuzuki! Kurosaki-kun! Daijoubudesu ka?" Tatsumi asked.

"We need to get out of here, fast!" Watari interrupted.

"Watari, take care of Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi ordered.

Watari carried Hisoka as Tatsumi supported Tsuzuki on his shoulders. Tatsumi used his "kage" as they easily escaped the flames.

__

"Sayonara, Hisoka..." Tsuzuki called as he began to walk away. "Sayonara!"

"Tsuzuki! Where are you going?" Hisoka ran after him, but then, he noticed he wasn't able to move at all.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" Hisoka ran and ran until he dropped unto his knees.

"TSUZUKI!"

"Kuorsaki-kun!" It was Tatsumi, sitting beside him. "Daijoubudesu ka?

"Aa... Yeah!" Hisoka nodded as he closed his eyes. "Tsuzuki!" he sat bolt upright. "Ow!" he grasped his chest as he panted insanely.

"You should rest, Kurosaki-kun! Tsuzuki is fine!" Tatsumi pushed him back down.

"No... I must go find him!" Hisoka got out from bed as he ran outside while his mind screamed Tsuzuki's name.

Tsuzuki was outside where the cherry blossoms are when he heard running footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Hisoka gasping for breath.

"Hisoka..." he said surprisingly. Hisoka smiled, tears flowing down to his cheeks as he ran to Tsuzuki and buried his face to Tsuzuki's chest.

"Tsuzuki..." he smiled.

They decided to sit under the cherry blossom tree and look at all the Sakura blown away. Hisoka laid his head on Tsuzuki's lap as Tsuzuki has his back on the tree.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka began; looking up to him. "Nani?" Tsuzuki answered.

"Why... do you want so much to die?" he asked. There was a slight pause, when Tsuzuki finally answered.

"I'm tired Hisoka... I'm very tired... I want it all to end!" Tsuzuki sighed as he brushed Hisoka's hair softly.

"Is that it?" Hisoka said coldly.

"Eh?"

"You want it all to end? End what? My happiness?" Hisoka frowned and sat upright as tears continue to pour down.

"Hiso-" Hisoka cut him off as he hugged Tsuzuki and laid his head peacefully on Tsuzuki's shoulder. "I don't want you to die... You're the only one who truly cared for me, you showed me true kindness and you are the one I love..."

Hisoka let go of him and held his face, he drew closer to him and pressed his lips to Tsuzuki's.

__

"Hisoka" Tsuzuki closed his eyes as he kissed back while the peaceful Sakuras flew by.

~END~

* * *

Well? What do you think? I don't know how you react to my story, but please tell me! If you want me to continue the story, please post a review! ^_^ Arigatou, minna! Ja ne!


End file.
